Снайпер
by SpilerCaer
Summary: Рока тренируют в стрельбе :


**Снайпер**

Недалеко от входа, в углу, разгорелась очередная драка. Кто-то рухнул на стол, ножки с треском сломались. Пьяная ругань и скрежет ножей. О стену разлетелся щепками стул.

А стоило ли ремонтировать бар, если его вновь разнесут?

Рок поёжился и постарался не смотреть туда. Он сосредоточился на стакане бренди, размышляя, хватит уже или ещё выпить. Облокотился о стойку и скосил глаза на Реви. Вот уж кому всё хорошо...

Реви залпом осушила стакан и опять повернулась в ту сторону, где выясняли отношения руанапуровцы.

- Да кто так бьёт? - возмутилась Македонская и помахала рукой. - Сосунок, возьми пару уроков бокса хотя бы, твою же за ногу!

- Не шуми так, ещё и к нам привяжутся, - попытался образумить спутницу молодой человек.

- А пусть попробуют! - расхохоталась Реви. - Да они драться толком не умеют... Ну что ты размахиваешь ножиком? Это тебе не флаг!

Реви повернулась к стойке и жестом велела бармену наполнить её стакан.

- Двурукая, а ты и впрямь поосторожнее, - посоветовал бармен. - Влезешь в драку, я тебе счёт пришлю.

- Ещё один? - возмутилась Реви. - За что? Это ж они тебе всё разносят, а я при чём?

- Ты всегда не при чём, - проворчал бармен. - Реви, после твоих визитов бар всегда нуждается в капитальном ремонте.

- А вот и не всегда! - пьяно заспорила Македонская и потребовала добавку. - Рок, что ты сидишь, как усватанный? Пей уже! Хватит стакан мусолить!

- Реви, может, пойдём уже? - осторожно спросил японец.

- Пойдём, я только посмотрю, чем драка закончится, - отмахнулась Двурукая.

Рок тяжело вздохнул и выпил бренди. Стакан тут же наполнили вновь.

Драка тем временем затронула ещё два столика. Реви внезапно положила ладонь на голову Рока и заставила его пригнуться. В воздухе свистнула бутылка и врезалась в полку со спиртным. На пол посыпались благоухающие вином, виски и прочими напитками осколки.

- Мерзавцы! - рыкнул бармен, вынырнув из-за стойки. На лице осталось несколько порезов.

- Смотреть надо, куда целишься! - со смехом крикнула Реви. - Косой!

- Заткнись, тётка! - донеслось из гущи драки.

- Что ты там мявкнул? - зверея, спросила Реви.

- Может, пойдём уже? - робко напомнил Рок.

- Точно, Македонская, - поддержал его бармен. - Вали уже отсюда.

- Какое вали? Ты слышал, что пропищал этот мерзавец? - разошлась Реви.

- А тебе дело?

- Так он мне это сказал! Нет, так дела не делаются! - Реви осушила очередной стакан и потянула пистолет из кобуры.

- Эй-эй! Ты что! - заорал бармен. - Только пальни хоть разок - счёт за драку я тебе точно выставлю и поговорю с Датчем, чтоб одну тебя никуда не пускал!

- А вот это удар ниже пояса, - нахмурилась Реви, взвесила пистолет в руке и покосилась на Рока. У того тут же зашевелились в душе нехорошие предчувствия.

- Так мы пойдём?

- Ага, чуть позже, - кровожадно улыбнулась Македонская. - Держи!

Рок уставился на "Катлас", перекочевавший ему в руки.

- Зачем?

- Как зачем? Раз мне стрелять нельзя, это будешь делать ты.

- Реви, я же не умею! - взмолился Рок.

- А что тут уметь? Нажимаешь тут... А потом смотришь...

Грохнул выстрел. Бармен застыл столбом, почувствовав, как рядом с ухом просвистела пуля.

- Болван! Сначала смотри, куда палишь, а потом...

- Нажать сюда, я понял...

Грохнул второй выстрел. За соседним столиком у игрока в покер в "роял флэш" добавилась дырка. Как раз вместо сердечка в центре туза.

- Идиот! Говорю же - сначала гляделками смотри!

- Куда? - уточнил Рок.

- В цель! - теряя терпение, прорычала Реви.

- А какая у нас цель?

Македонская задумалась всерьёз.

Рок поднял руку с пистолетом и стал задумчиво переводить дуло с одного посетителя на другого. В зале все оживились, пытаясь ускользнуть из-под прицела чокнутого японца.

- Бросим монетку, - решила Реви.

- Монетку? - От неожиданности и изумления пальцы Рока дрогнули. Чувствительный спусковой крючок сработал тут же. Пуля впилась в дверной косяк у входа, обдав щепками всех, кто пытался сбежать из бара. Толпа ломанулась обратно, ныряя под столики и стулья. От греха подальше.

Бармен по-прежнему пребывал в шоке, размышляя над тем, жив ли он ещё или уже нет.

- Да, монетку! - просияла Реви, не обратив внимания на выстрел. Она взяла со стойки доллар и подбросила в руке. - Так, если выпадет орёл, просто перестреляешь всех в том углу. Если решка...

Рок посмотрел на "тот угол". Именно там и началась драка, которая привела к нынешней ситуации.

- А если решка, пристрелишь вон того длинного с лысым черепом.

- Так это не он кричал... - попытался вывести Реви из заблуждения Рок.

- А мне по барабану. Тут все мерзкие, но этот длинный мне совсем не нравится. Итак...

Реви подкинула монетку, ловко поймала, не смотря на нетрезвость, и раскрыла ладонь. Решка.

- Хана лысому, - довольно кивнула Македонская. - Давай, Рок, не опозорь моё имя!

Японец неуверенно прицелился в мишень. Мишень позировать не желала, она рыбкой нырнула за столик.

- Сбежал...

- Какое сбежал! - возмутилась Реви. - Просто разнеси стол к чертям! Огонь!

Он внезапного крика на ухо, Рок подскочил. Оружие в руках дёрнулось. Одна пуля снесла люстру, другая разбила вазу с цветами у окна, а также сорвала шляпу с чьей-то головы... И ещё одна пуля продырявила ляжку посетителя, пытавшегося доползти до двери. Бедолага ревел белугой, зажимая рану. А Року казалось, что он спит и видит фильм ужасов. Было одно отличие от кошмара - он не жертва, он - в главной роли.

Реви вручила ему стакан с бренди.

- Молодец, всё-таки ты ещё на что-то годен.

- Так мы уходим? - обрадовался Рок.

- Сначала закрепим успех, - помотала головой Двурукая. - И ты ещё не пристрелил лысого.

Рок закрыл глаза и что-то беззвучно пробормотал по-японски.

- Держи! - Реви вручила ему стакан бренди.

Они выпили вместе, а потом Року пришлось вспомнить о пистолете. Он тщательно прицелился в столешницу и выпустил пять пуль. Реви забрала у него "Катлас" и вручила другой.

В этот момент длинный лысый бандит выскочил из-за стола и бросился к выходу.

- Стреляй, идиот! Уйдёт же! - завопила Реви.

Рок послушно стрелял, закрыв глаза.

- Мазила! Куда ты целишься? Открой глаза! - разорялась Реви.

Внезапно прозвучал тонкий вопль. Рок мгновенно распахнул глаза. Подстреленный беглец рухнул на пол и заскулил.

- Я попал? - шёпотом спросил японец.

Македонская запрокинула голову и громко расхохоталась. Вскоре хохотал и бармен, уронив голову на стойку, затем присоединились и прочие посетители.

- Реви, я действительно попал? - придвинув пистолет к Двурукой, громче спросил Рок.

- Попал... - сквозь смех простонала Реви. - В филейную часть...

- Македонская... - хихикая, проговорил бармен. - Счёт пришлю завтра... И не смей больше давать ему оружие... От него ущерба в пять раз больше, чем от тебя... Ха-ха-ха!

- Да, не быть тебе снайпером, - отвесив подзатыльник Року, хмыкнула Реви. - Пошли, чудак!


End file.
